Stardust And The Squared Circle
by ScarletKim
Summary: Malakeh Pritch, a young,new Hollywood entrant, confesses herself to be a wrestling fan. She gets a whole lot of attention for it. What happens when she finally gets to meet her childhood heroes? CesaroxOC, EdgexOC. Features mostly senior (90's-00's) wrestlers.
1. Chapter 1

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time fixing her hair. "Ma'am they're ready for you" a crew member said. She immediately left with him and stood where they told her to. Within minutes, she heard her name being called out. "Malakeh Pritch, everybody. Please give her a round of applause" the walls in front of her slid open slowly. Putting on her best smile, she waved out to the audience and bowed. Wanting to go elegant tonight, she wore a green dress that went upto her knees with full , sheer sleeves that had sequin work done on al its borders and styled her black hair with copper red tips to one side. She shook the host's hand , warmly gave a kiss on the cheek and sat down. "Thank you for coming, Malakeh. Welcome to the Tonight Show. It's great having you here.". "Thank you Johnny, I feel honored to be invited really. Also, the band on your show is just amazing! I've been a fan since I ever saw the show. Thank you very much, gentlemen." She said and she blew them a kiss.

- "You look great by the way. I understand it is your first interview in the US."

- "Yes yes it is. I wanted your show to be the first one because I'm a big fan."

(the audience applauds her.)

- " Now you were, or rather you still are a musician in Denmark. Tell us a little bit more about that."

- " Well, let me tell you about my family. I'm half- Iranian and half- British. That's where  
my name comes from as well. I had lived in UK for a while, but then I took up music.  
I wanted to produce music in my mother's language, Farsi. So I joined my cousin's  
group in Denmark that produces contemporary music."

- " The group became quite a big hit back there I heard. But how did you end up in the  
US? What made you join a hit TV show back here?"

- "Well yea, the thing is we were just taking a trip here. We met up with a lot of the  
Iranian diaspora here. That's when I met a few actresses and actors with small roles and  
crew members. I just felt interested and checked out an audition. I never thought I  
would get it. If it wasn't this, I would have been back in Denmark, really. But I'm just  
so happy and honored about this chance. I never thought I would be that famous."

- " But you are. You are doing a great job, I'm telling you. Isn't she, ladies and  
gentlemen?" (audience cheers) What else are you upto, though? Besides this?"

- " Well, I got a few movie offers. Its been such a whirlwind experience for me. I'm still  
shaking with all the love I get here. But yes, I got real, good meaty roles and I'm just  
ecstatic!"

- " What are the ones you are most excited about? Come on, you can tell us…  
Pleeeeasssee!" (audience cheers)

- " Hahaha alright alright. One of them has me playing a musician, which is I think not  
that difficult. Another is me playing second female lead."

- "Which is more exciting for you though?"

- " The second female lead, definitely. Simply because it stars Dwayne Johnson.(giggles)"

- " Are you giggling? (in disbelief) Is she actually giggling, guys?!" (audience laughs)

- (blushes deep red and covers mouth, still giggling)

- " Oh my god! She's blushing! How old are you really!" (audience laughs)

- " Hahaha sorry sorry. I'm really sorry. It's just, I've had a crush on him for a really long  
time. So it's just kind of , I don't know, really just makes me shy…"

- " You have GOT to be kidding me. We've just witnessed a 22 year old woman turn  
into a 14 year-old girl at the mere mention of a name. How long have you had this  
crush for?"

- " Well , since I was 7. That was like 15 years ago.. Umm ..since '99? (laughs)"

- " Since ninet- .. SINCE 99?!.. How do you have a crush on someone at 7?" (audience  
laughs)

- " I always thought he was something of a hero character, even when he was supposed  
to be heel, or villain. But that's the thing, my crush on him hasn't evolved with age,  
right, like, hasn't turned sexual at all. It still remains as a crush on a hero. I used to  
watch wrestling as a kid. I really liked it, you know what I mean. Some of them are  
still my heroes/idols, even though it is all within character and I wised up over the  
years.."

- (jaw dropped, mouth wide open) (audience laughs)

- " I know I know people say it's fake and I know that too. But I do respect them for  
what they do. It's a passion for them, not a job, you know. I feel, as an actor and a  
musician, I put myself less on the line than them. Maybe cause I'm still a fan at  
heart."

- " I think for a first interview, you have definitely revealed too much about yourself .  
Hahahaha. (audience laughs) But then again, thank you Malakeh, for joining us. We  
hope to see more of you in the coming years. Malakeh Pritch from 'The Lab',  
everybody!"

(audience applauds, show cuts to break)


	2. Chapter 2

Malakeh walked into her hotel room and collapsed on the bed, with her manager following her. "Oh..my..god" she sighed and dragged her hands down her face. "You did well on the show! What are you so nervous about, Maleh?" her manager said. She sat up at once. "I just blurted something out, that I shouldn't have EVER said! I just came here for god's sake. I just began becoming popular. I made a fool of myself on my favourite show!". "There's nothing wrong in what you said. It makes you seem more approachable. Don't worry about it." her manager said while still standing by the door. "I'm so sorry, Jane, please sit down. But yeah, maybe I shouldn't worry about it so much. I mean, I'm just acting in a TV series. People are not gonna pay that much attention, right?" she said and slowly kicked off her shoes. "Get some sleep, Maleh. You don't have to shoot tomorrow so you have a day off and you can work out early in the morn.". Jane got up to go to the door. She turned around and said " I've ordered you some food, eat it. I'll come over, wake you up tomorrow and we can go the gym together. Alright?". Malakeh groaned as she zipped off her dress. "Yay. Can't wait." she said in a dead voice. Jane laughed. "Good night. Eat and get some sleep. I'm in the next room if you want". "Wait, Jane. Have dinner with me! You're not just a manager to me, you know?" Malakeh said and flashed her a sincere smile. Jane agreed and said she would be back after a change of clothes.

It was true. Jane wasn't just any manager. She was her friend on the road, her mother hen and the only one who grounded her in this roller coaster way Malakeh rode into fame. She taught her how to be more presentable and control that sharp tongue of hers with people in the industry. Although it was all good and it was an amazing experience for her so far, Malakeh still faced problems in the industry simply because of her name and her ancestry.  
Not being used to this kind of fame, she remained real to herself and said exactly what she thought, which rubbed a few people the wrong way. Jane helped her through all that. If not for Jane, she wouldn't even have gotten to where she is today and she knew that very well.

Jane came back and they had a TV dinner. "So, Dwayne Johnson, huh?" said Jane during a commercial break and turned towards with Malakeh. Malakeh spit out her water she was drinking and covered her face with her hands. "So many people have a crush on him, alright? I'm pretty sure it's not gonna be a big deal just cause I said something..".

The next day Malakeh entered the gym with Jane. It was a high-profile gym near her hotel in a prominent part of the city. As she entered, she realized almost everyone recognized her there and smiled politely to those who greeted her. "There are quite a few hot-shots here, don't get shy or startled if they want to talk to you. Remember, you act now." Jane whispered to her as they were in the cloak room.

She plugged in her headphones and began walking on the treadmill to start, gradually increasing speed. She ran and ran, sweating profusely. While running, a man got onto the treadmill next to hers and began working out. Not wanting to be polite at the risk of slipping and breaking her ankle, she didn't look his side. She eventually slowed down and got off the treadmill, began with her routine stretches. She felt the man familiar but she couldn't see his face. He was tall and had short blonde hair. She shrugged her shoulders and continued with her stretches. She went to the water cooler. Jane was stretching and glared darts at her as she walked past. "What.. I needed water" she mouthed and walked over. She hated working out, she was never used to it, just preferring to eat healthy to maintain the weight she had. She was drinking water, when someone tapped her from behind.

"Hey, you forgot these. You just left them on your treadmill". It was the man on the treadmill. "Thank you. I totally forgot. Thanks a lot." she replied and took it from him. She looked at his face once again. "What.. Oh my.." she said and covered her mouth. "Edge" She whispered. He smirked and said "I had a feeling you would know me.. Malakeh right?". He extended his hand forward. Malakeh's hands shivered as it shook his, just absolutely stunned. She didn't expect for this to happen, so soon after her incident. She wanted to pinch herself to know if it wasn't a dream. "But.. What are you doing in this gym?.." . "I'm..uh..working out…I actually stay quite close by, so I come here a lot." He smiled. She wanted to fall onto her knees and cry. She wanted to tell him of all the times she saw all his ladder matches, how she admired his athleticism, how she loved the way he did his Spear. "Ahh" was all that she could say. "Edge.. I mean.. Mr. Copeland, can I have a picture with you?". "Maria from The Lab wants to take a picture with me? Why not?… Oh, you don't need to call me Mr. Copeland by the way. The name's Adam." he said and he winked. Her mouth was wide open. The 13 year old in her couldn't believe Edge had just winked at her. "Are you okay? Or just a woman of few words…like ah?"

A very sweaty Jane came around and demanded to know why Malakeh was stuck by the water cooler for so long. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jane, Malakeh's manager.". He smiled warmly. "I'm Adam Copeland. I work for the WWE. I just came to give her headphones back but she.." and he looked her way. She was looking at floor, overcome by shyness and shock. "She hasn't been talking much. I think she wanted a picture with me. Could you please help?". Jane hid her laughter at Malakeh and got her phone. Adam stood by her with his arm around her shoulder. She looked dazed at the camera. Jane looked away from her phone to glare at her. Adam bent down to her ears "You'll need to smile so it doesn't look like I've kidnapped you.". She quickly gave an awkward smile to the camera. His hands slid down from her shoulder to her waist. She felt electrified and snapped out of her reverie when he squeezed her waist. Jane continued to take one more picture. Jane handed her the phone. "Here you go, now if you don't mind we'll need to leave. It was nice meeting you Adam.". "Pleasure's all mine" he replied and he asked Malakeh " Do you have a Twitter handle?". "Yeah I do" she said. She was about to leave, but she turned back and went for a hug. As she told him her goodbye, completely ignoring the fact that he squeezed her waist again, he held her back. " One second, do you have a number I could maybe contact you on? Just in case you come to town again, let me know. I would love to meet up again, in less sweaty circumstances." They both chuckled and quickly exchanged numbers.

She walked out of the gym, slapping herself across her face to be sure that she lived through that incident.


End file.
